User talk:Mendicant Bias 05-032
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Binoculars page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Regarding My Banning Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by WugHD2.0. *Reason given: Achievement Boosting/Editting a page 15 times to ad a space and one sentance on 3 different articles. *Start of block: 00:10, May 20, 2010 *Expiry of block: 00:10, May 23, 2010 *Intended blockee: Mendicant Bias 05-032 *Block ID: #125 *Current IP address: 140.159.2.34 Hello Administrator, I would like to explain the reasons behind my "Editing a page 15 times to ad a space and one sentence on 3 different articles". Due to the fact that I am a new user and editor of the wikia sites, it took me a great deal of time and fiddling to configure a page properly ("Dueling"), I wanted to ad an image and as a result a heading ("Refusal") was moved to an inappropriate place. It took me a while, and many edits to reposition this heading, explaining the edit of 15 times to produce a space on single page. The same goes for the "Lasso" article, where a paragraph of text appeared in the wrong place. In both example I neglected to see the"Preview" button, and only clicked "Save Page" to view the changes. The single sentence on three different articles merely consisted of grammatical changes and syntax alterations, as was suggested by the wikia. I wish only to correct any grammatical errors, or include more information myself. Any images that I have included have been relevant to the article, as with any other edits. As for the “Achievement Boosting”, I am absolutely unsure as to what that even entails. Obtaining achievements on the wikia is of no use to me, and my acquiring of them is by mere coincidence. I hope that you reconsider my banning, even though it is only for three days. I wish not to have a bad reputation on this wikia, because it is my intention only to better it in any way. I will be sure to avoid any unwanted behaviour in the future, keep in mind that my recent actions were due to mere coincidence. Thank you, Mendicant Bias 05-032 Block Hey there, If you are new to the wikia you can fiddle as much around as you want on the Sandbox page to practice, ill reconsider the block as i believe you meant no harm. You won't have a bad rep since i never put you up the wall of shame,but ill lift the block for now. Keep up the good work and in doubt, message one of the Administrators user:tiktaalik is also very active, or me ofcourse. WugHD2.0(talk) 02:23, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hello again, Thank you for reconsidering. I am sorry for any inconveniences caused. I will be sure to be more careful in the future.